diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo News Archive
This page contains an archive of all the old news items regarding the Diablo series. Please keep in mind that the Diablo News column contains news from June 1, 2008. So, you'll probably not find anything before Diablo III was announced here: =Diablo III= This following lists all Diablo III coverage; previews, interviews, designer diaries, forum post, and more. Anything from the D3 team that's substantial enough to warrant a news post on this Diablo Wiki gets an entry on this page. September 2008 * Pertaining to something Jay Wilson said in an interview a week before gotgame compiles a list of classes that people will most surely hate. ;September 23rd, 2008 * "... The game is broken down into parts of 15 minutes..." - Jay Wilson, Interview at Buffed.de (German) (English Translations: 1, 2) ;September 22nd, 2008 * Another couple of posts cover a wide range of gameplay topics. The level-cap may have been raised to 100. It is unlikely that the grid-type inventory system, commonly called the Item Tetris, has been replaced by a Weight system seen in most RPGs, because the developers feel it would just complicate item values, because of the secondary value an extremely limited inventory would give to items. Bashiok also said that in spite of the many changes in the game, the core gameplay is going to be the same. Many more things are to be revealed about the game, remember that Blizzcon is just a couple of weeks away. * After a period of almost no new news, a new Bashiok post has revealed that Blizzard '' potentially could'' include future support for DirectX 10 in Diablo III. ;September 19th, 2008 * A recent Bashiok post has given some insight into the new item viewing system. The players will still have to hold down the Alt-key to view items, but immediately after they drop, the item labels will be visible for a grace period of 5 seconds after which the player must hold down the Alt-key to see the labels again, without hovering the mouse over the items. Looks like a very intuitive system. ;September 18th, 2008 * The official site has been updated with a bestiary entry on Dune Threshers and four new screenshots (1, 2, 3, 4) and four pieces of artwork (1, 2, 3, 4). Another type of monsters revealed in this update were the Crater Assault Troops, but only as a single piece of artwork. ;September 16th 2008 * The friendly neighborhood psychopath, Project_Xii strikes gold again in his new article, the The Top Ten Douchebags in the Diablo series at the Hellforge. * "... We're trying to close all the loose ends from the previous games..." - Jay Wilson and Leonard Boyarsky, Interview at AbleGamer.com * "... Diablo III isn't just a rehash of Diablo II..." - Jay Wilson, Interview at VideoGame.com ;September 15th 2008 * The Hellforge's Project_Xii has followed up with yet another article, this time covering all of the series' installments, in a very thought provoking Top Ten Coolest Moments in the Diablo series. * Bashiok has posted a reply to question about blood splatter and decals. They have a new corpse fading mechanic and some new info regarding the Wretched Dead. The monster has a skill that can spill toxic vomit all over the place, damaging players. Also, Bashiok revealed that the official site will be updated on Thursday. Read more on Bashiok's forum posts page. ;September 12th, 2008 * Bashiok posted on the Wow forums about the current status of chests in Diablo III. He said there will be no more locked chests and the chests that currently are in-game have become rarer and drop better loot than in previous games. See Bashiok's post. * A now deleted Bashiok post has revealed that the blue glow in the shields of the Skeletal Shieldmen are a status indicator that shows how close their shields are to breaking after blocking a fixed number of hits. After their shields have been broken, they will revert back to normal s. The glow also serves to better distinguish the Shieldmen from other Skeletons. * Jay Wilson talks about Health Orbs, randomization of dungeons and exterior settings, story and player-NPC interaction in a video interview with TV7Games.se ;September 11th, 2008 * "...it seems like there’s going to be a fair amount of Deckard Cain (in Diablo III), which is always a good thing." - Michael Gough, the voice of Cain, Interview at MTV's Multiplayer Blog. * "Diablo III has '''unique needs' for Battle.net 2.0."'' - Frank Pearce, Interview at VG247. ;September 10th, 2008 * The is the only class to come back from prior games, but “we might look at including one or two of the old classes too in the expansion, but that's too far off to think about right now.” Seemingly, Blizzard has an expansion already planed for Diablo III. Read more of what Bashiok has to say in an [http://www.incgamers.com/Games/1935/features/90/Diablo-III-Inforview inforview on IncGamers]. * As a fitting follow-up to his earlier compilation, Hellforge's Project_Xii has compiled a Top Ten Monster Farewells list. ;September 6th, 2008 * Project_Xii writes a Top Twenty Spoken Phrases from the Diablo Series article on Hellforge. ;September 5th, 2008 * "Diablo III to have almost the same amount of randomness as in Diablo II." - Jay Wilson, Interview at Crispy Gamers. * The island in the artwork has been confirmed to be the Amazonian Island of Skovos. Though not present in-game, it was created to display how much effort the D3 team is putting in to flesh out the game world, Bashiok post. * The official Diablo III site updates with a new canon Timeline, 4 new pieces of concept artwork (1, 2, 3, 4), and 4 new screenshots (1, 2, 3, 4). ;September 4th, 2008 * "All NPCs view different classes differently." - Leonard Boyarsky, Interview at GameBanshee. ;September 3rd, 2008 * Item drop sounds are being re-recorded. And there are plans to make the higher quality magic items have more distinct drop sounds. Diablo II legacy, the art controversy, Blizzard's take on consoles, failing clones and Diablo III class roster were also discussed by Jay Wilson in an interview with Gameinformer * The Hellforge compiles a list of Top ten Monsters they'd like to see returning in D3. Must read. * IncGamers MMO weekly on Battle.net and features. ;September 2nd, 2008 * The Diablo III Overture has been released free of charge at the iTunes Store, but only for US accounts. Those who can should get it now while the offer still stands. Along with it, the Diablo II Soundtrack and others were released, but for sale, not free. * Skewed and Reviewed talks with "some Blizzard guy" on Health Orbs, Potions and dungeon traps. * Jay Wilson talks about randomness, the art controversy, probable Hardcore mode, Health Orbs 25-35% droprate and gives some info on PvP in a video interview with Gamereactor. ;September 1st, 2008 * Diii.net on Battle.net 2.0 confirmed features. * Jay Wilson video interview with TenTonHammer.com on general Diablo III development. August 2008 ;August 28th, 2008 * Bashiok discusses the art controversy. See what he said here * BlizzCast #5 with Jay Wilson and Blizzard Community Managers. ;August 27th, 2008 * Bashiok comments on the Diablo III forum on Health Orbs and PvP. See what he said here. *Game Informer Magazine on Diablo 3 from GC'08. ;August 26th, 2008 * Gamedaily on Diablo 3 from GC'08. * Bashiok comments on Diablo III's age ratings. See what he said here. ;August 25th, 2008 * Jay Wilson interviewed on Battle.net, German ratings, death and Followers by diablo3.ingame.de. The interview can also be downloaded here. * Jay Wilson tells us there will be no LAN support in an interview with Diablo3.4Players.de in German. (English translation with the help of Google Translate, so it may not be perfect). ;August 22nd, 2008 *Jay Wilson video interview with gamona.de about career, Diablo II and III teams, struggles and much about the art controversy. * Jay Wilson on loot and other things in a video interview with Boomtown. * Jay Wilson tells us there will be no Diablo III runewords in a video interview with 4Players.de. ;August 21st, 2008 * Michael Gough, the voice of Deckard Cain interviewed by PurePandemonium.com about his own history. Not quite Diablo-related. * Jay Wilson says only the will feature in Diablo III. The Necromancer is 100% cut. Kotaku. ;August 20th, 2008 * Jay Wilson on Diablo I and II experiences, isometric view, and art controversy in Eurogamer. * Jay Wilson talks about Battle.net and PvP with Gamespy. * Jay Wilson on potions, inventory and story in an interview with IGN. * Five new pieces of artwork from the Leipzig press CD: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. * Thirteen screenshots from the Leipzig press CD: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13. ;August 15th, 2008 * Bashiok comments on game visuals and design philosophies. See what he said here. ;August 14th, 2008 * Three pieces of artwork (1, 2, 3), two new screenshots (1, 2), and a wallpaper of Ureh have been posted on the Diablo III site. ;August 13th, 2008 * Bashiok speaks about beta testing and release dates. See what he said here. ;August 12th, 2008 * Jay Wilson comments on returning characters from Diablo I and II, and the Diablo series continuing past the third iteration in an interview with MTV Multiplayer. ;August 11th, 2008 * Jay Wilson talks about male and female options for each character with MTV Multiplayer. ;August 10th, 2008 * Jay Wilson discusses the chances of a Diablo III Secret Cow Level in an interview with MTV Multiplayer. ;August 8th, 2008 * Bashiok comments on this year's Blizzcon. See what he said here * Jay Wilson talks about Diablo III's characters and the game's state of progress with Vault Network. ;August 7th, 2008 * Many pieces of concept art uploaded to the Sons of the Storm website. Most are never before seen, but only one piece of artwork is Diablo-ralated. ;August 6th, 2008 * Bashiok speaks about the Secret Cow Level. See what he said here. * Bashiok talks about the 's abilities and if they fit the class. See what he said here * Bashiok comments on Blizzard's newly-announced "achievements" and how they will work on Diablo 3. See what he said here * Bashiok gives numerous quick answers on the separateness of Diablo III's acts, night/day cycle, boss-specific fatalities, and more. See what he said here. ;August 5th, 2008 * UGO on chat trades and Battle.net fees. * Jay Wilson on the fact that the Necromancer is gone with MTV Multiplayer. ;August 4th, 2008 * Diii.net on Battle.net, and possible Battle.net 2.0 changes. * Jay Wilson discusses player-modified Diablo III screenshots and the game's art direction with MTV Multiplayer. ;August 3rd, 2008 * Bashiok comments on the Barbarian statue. See what he said here. ;August 1st, 2008 * Diablo III preview on GamesRadar, and a short Q&A session. * Jeffrey Kaplan, World of Warcraft designer, talks about Diablo III Achievements, "Blizzard Account" and fan's "Blizzard level" with MTV Multiplayer. July 2008 ;July 31th, 2008 * Jay Wilson on colour and WoW influences with MTV Multiplayer. * Jay Wilson talks about art design and player petitions in an interview with Kotaku. * Jay Wilson on Diablo III's revenue model with Kotaku. * Bashiok speaks about Diablo III Battle.net experience and how it improves upon the previous games' experiences. He also commented on a faked screenshot. See what he said here. ;July 29th, 2008 * Barbarian statue announced at San Diego Comic Con. Two versions available: one with a horned helm, exclusive to Slideshow Colletibles, and one without. * Bashiok talks about bosses showing wounds and how a bosses health will be reflected in its in-game looks. See what he said here. ;July 27th, 2008 * Rob Pardo talks about general game design with Computer and Video Games. ;July 26th, 2008 * Two new screenshots (1, 2), a piece of concept art showing the Mistress of Pain, a piece of environmental art, a shot of Leah from the trailer and a wallpaper of the shot of Leah have been uploaded to the official Diablo III site . ;July 25th, 2008 * Leonard Boyarsky comments on the importance of lore in the game in an interview with IGN. * Australian PC Powerplay Magazine has a preview of Diablo III. Scanned pages can be seen at Diii.net gallery: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. ;July 24th, 2008 * Brian Morrisroe speaks about art design with CVG. ;July 23rd, 2008 * Rob Pardo discusses Blizzard's game design philosophy with Computer and Video Games. * Bashiok posts about many topics on the Diablo III boards: character movement, dungeon design, returning characters, and more. See what he said here. ;July 22nd, 2008 * Bashiok tells forumers that Blizzard cares about corpses. See what he said here. ;July 19th, 2008 * CFO Tom Tippl on the Activision/Blizzard merger with DevelopMag.com ;July 17th, 2008 * Bashiok dispels rumors of Diablo III being an MMO and thank the community. See what he said here. ;July 16th, 2008 * Mike Huang, Diablo II developer gives his impressions of Diablo III in an interview with Diii.net ;July 14th, 2008 * Activision CFO Thomas Tippl on the Activision / Blizzard merger with developmag.com ;July 13th, 2008 * Bashiok talks about corpses and corpse skills. See what he said here. ;July 12th, 2008 * Bashiok on health globes and party play. See what he said here. ;July 11th, 2008 * Bashiok comments on how will the classes work together and if they follow the usual archetypes. See what he said here. * Bashiok speak about drops in multiplayer games. See what he said here. * Bashiok talks about the number of classes. See what he said here. * Bashiok on how Health Globes affect gameplay. See what he said here. ;July 10th, 2008 * Bashiok comments on item binding. See what he said here. * Bashiok talks about trading. See what he said here. ;July 9th, 2008 * Bashiok comments on respecing. See what he said here. ;July 8th, 2008 * Paul Sams talks about Diablo III and how it will compete with MMO's, especially World of Warcraft with MTV's Multiplayer blog. ;July 7th, 2008 * Ben Boos, Diablo II artist gives his impressions of Diablo III in an interview with Diii.net ;July 5th, 2008 * "The Internet Hates Diablo III", a satirical article on all the problems highlighted by people on the internet has been published by Something Awful. ;July 4th, 2008 * Max Schaefer Diablo creator gives his opinion on Diablo III in an interview with Diii.net. * Mike Morhaime talks with Eurogamer about continued support for Blizzard's titles. ;July 3rd, 2008 * Bashiok talks about Blizzard's approach to controlling Player Killing. See what he said here. June 2008 World Wide Invitational Diablo III was announced at Blizzard's World Wide Invitational in Paris, on June 28, 2008. A storm of media coverage ensued, with every gaming media outlet on the Internet reporting the announcement. The biggest sources of info from the WWI were the four hour-long Diablo 3 panels, along with three movies Blizzard released, the Diablo III FAQ, and over sixty screenshots and pieces of concept art. Blizzard's WWI Panels Panel: June 29, 2008. WWI 2008: D3 Design Fundamentals Panel. Panel: June 29, 2008. WWI 2008: D3 Game Design Panel. Panel: June 29, 2008. WWI 2008: D3 Lore and Environmental Art Panel. Panel: June 29, 2008. WWI 2008: Denizens of Diablo Panel. WWI Interviews Video Interview: June 29, 2008. Rob Pardo. Onlinewelten. Interview: June 29, 2008.Video: Rob Pardo. IGN. Video Interview: June 29, 2008. Video: Rob Pardo. Gamespot. Video Interview: June 29, 2008. IncGamers with D3 team (bad sound) Interview: June 30, 2008. Paul Sams. Guardian UK. Interview: June 30, 2008. Leonard Boyarsky. Gamespot. Interview: June 30, 2008. Jay Wilson. Kotaku. Interview: July 1, 2008. Leonard Boyarsky. Guardian UK. Interview: July 1, 2008. Leonard Boyarsky. 1up.com. Interview: July 2, 2008.Rob Pardo. 1up.com. Video Interview: July 5, 2008. Keith Lee, Diablo 3 Lead Producer. Gamespot. Additional WWI Reporting and Features All posted June 28-30, 2008. * Pictures: WWI Event Photos * Preview: Action Trip on Diablo 3 at the WWI. * Preview: Video Gamer on Diablo 3 questions Blizzard needs to answer. * Preview: EuroGamer on Diablo 3 at the WWI. * Video IGN video reactions to WWI and D3. * Preview: IGN's Ten Commandments of D3. Pre-WWI Teasers * External: Pre-WWI Teasers. Teaser images and secret codes posted on Blizzard's website during the week before 'Diablo III's announcement. June 22-28, 2008.